My First Kiss Went A Little Like This (A Hunter x Hunter One-Shot)
by Kirbydesu248
Summary: Killua has had to deal with Gon showing uncomfortable affection throughout the duration of their entire friendship- but this is way too far. Of course, it's not like Gon exactly planned it. Gon/Killua friendship. NOT yaoi, but there IS an unfortunately awkward kiss between our two favorite hunters. T because I'm paranoid. REVIEW PLEASE!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HxH franchise, sadly L Also, this is NOT yaoi- though there IS a kiss.

…

 **My First Kiss Went A Little Like This…**

Our two favorite teenaged hunters sat across from each other in a cozy café. This wasn't uncommon by any means. In fact, they'd been to the exact same café at least a dozen times in the month since they'd returned to Yorknew City for a visit. No, them simply being there wasn't uncommon. What _was_ uncommon was the fact that neither had said so much as a word to each other the entire time they'd been there. Killua's milkshake had been reduced a thin liquid, remnants gliding down the side of the moist glass and adding to the sticky mixture collecting on the table. Gon's fries and half eaten sandwich had long been cold. Still, the silence persisted with Gon staring outside, his chin resting on his hand, and Killua staring at the table. Both of their faces were varying shades of pink- the older's cheeks much lighter than his assassin friend's.

So why were these two, who were best of friends, reduced to sitting in utter silence with flushed faces? What brought them to this point? Well, dear reader, our beloved hunters have just had their first kiss… with each other.

 _Gon and Killua wandered through the streets of Yorknew City, creating the usual ruckus that followed the two fifteen year olds. The two had woken up with no plans, freeing up an entire day for doing whatever adventuring they wanted. So what did the two decide to do on their free day? Go to their favorite café of course! …..the same one that they have been to so many times that the employees know them by name._

 _"Killua!" The green haired boy whined, following his friend, "Why can't we do something exciting? I wanna go on an adventure!" The former assassin rolled his eyes and kept walking._

 _"Because we go on adventures all the time. It'll be nice just taking it easy for once." He sighed hearing his friend start to whine his name again. "Forget it, Gon. I want a milkshake. You can't get a milkshake in the woods." He slipped his hands in his pockets, trying to keep from snapping at his friend._

 _"But Killua… Why can't we go somewhere else instead? I'm tired of going to the same old café." Gon picked up his pace to try to catch up to his friend who was walking increasingly faster._

 _"Because they have the best milkshakes, that's why. Now quit complaining. We'll do something later." His patience was wearing thin with his friend. Sure, he was the one who decided to stay with Gon all this time. So it was his own fault. But it still irked him that the boy never took it easy. Gon huffed behind him and ran so that he was at Killua's heels._

 _"But Killua-!" As soon as Gon opened his mouth, Killua spun around to yell at him, not realizing how close his friend had been. Gon collided with him and they both stared at each other with wide eyes and bright red faces, lips connected._

 _Suddenly Gon was at least ten feet away- both boys launching their bodies backwards to get away from the awkward contact. The two stood, staring at each other in the middle of the street, oblivious to anyone else, the color of their faces rivaling that of a ripe cherry. Usually when Killua would get embarrassed over something Gon said or did, the older would laugh and tease him. But in this unique situation, even Gon was reduced to a speechless blob of red._

 _It's not clear how long they stood there, looking more uncomfortable than ever before. Neither quite knew what to say. Killua wanted to yell at his friend, calling him an idiot and hitting him over the head. Gon wanted to tease the other, poking fun at his red face. But the duo kept quiet, the insults and teasing never quite leaving their mouths._

 _"L-Let's go. I'm hungry." The former assassin finally broke the silence, albeit muttering pathetically, looking off to the side. Gon simply nodded and followed at a safe distance as they walked to the café._

Killua finally tore his eyes from the puddle of melted of chocolate milkshake collecting on the table. Unsure blue eyes slowly made their way to his companion, still staring out the window. Killua's cheeks flared, angrily. _Why was he feeling so embarrassed. Gon was his best friend._ He shook his head, feeling more annoyed by the second. He'd hoped that a milkshake would make him forget the whole experience. But no. His best friend _always_ had a way of making him feel uncomfortable. Hugging him, saying embarrassing things about always wanting to be together, being overall clingy. He could excuse Gon to a certain extent because he knew that they had different upbringings. He also knew that his friend had a much more normal idea of how friends should treat one another. But this time, he went too far. Best friends do _not_ kiss each other, let alone in _public_. He knew it wasn't necessarily Gon's fault, but he felt like he had to blame someone and his friend was an easy target. What infuriated him the most was that he could still _feel_ it. He still felt his lips on his own. And he shook his head again rapidly, feeling his face heat up again. _That was definitely_ not _where he wanted his mind going_.

Gon's eyes still hadn't left their spot. He'd been staring deliberately outside of the window, zoning out, his blush still glowing with a vengeance. Of course his eyes weren't necessarily focused on the squirrel on the sidewalk. They were much further away. They were still on that street where he'd been mortified by his experience with his best friend. In truth, he wasn't too awfully embarrassed anymore. Sure, the feeling was still there, and there was no way he would ever have wanted to be in a situation like that with _Killua_ of all people. He was uncomfortable with this. But he was more concerned with the fact that Killua hadn't said a word besides suggesting that they get going to the café and besides ordering his food. _Was he angry with him for what happened? Was Killua too embarrassed to be friends anymore?_ The thought troubled Gon more than them kissing- though the boy still shuddered with embarrassment at the memory. After another half hour of silence that was growing progressively more awkward by the second, Gon finally spoke up, his eyes still gazing outside.

"That was my first kiss…" He whispered, cheeks glowing bright again. The white haired boy across from him flushed and looked away, huffing as he usually did when his friend made embarrassing comments.

"Idiot, don't say stuff like that." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, muttering, "Mine too…" There was another prolonged silence as the boys tried hard to think of what to say. Suddenly Killua perked up, casting an accusatory glare towards his friend as his blush vanished for the first time that afternoon. "Hey! Wait a second!"

"Huh? What?" Gon looked at him, confused, sitting up straight again.

"You said you went on dates with those women on Whale Island!" Gon blinked, genuinely confused as to why his friend was suddenly yelling at him about a conversation they'd had almost two years ago.

"So? What's your point, Killua?" His companion huffed, looking even more angry.

"You said they taught you stuff!" Killua outwardly groaned at how clueless the boy was being. Gon blinked in response.

"They did. What does that have to do with anything?" Killua's blush grew again and he smacked his forehead. Something clicked in Gon's head and his blush returned full-force. "N-Not that! Is that what you thought this whole time?!"

"Duh! Idiot, what else would I have thought? Older women took you on dates! What else would they have taught you!"

"How to cook! How to dance! You know, stuff I could use!" Gon was getting more embarrassed again, still not believing that his friend had actually thought that he'd done _that_.

"Idiot, that's so stupid! Why didn't you just say that! And what do you mean you could use? Do you plan on never kissing anyone? And you _never_ cook or dance, anyway!"

"Fine! Maybe I _am_ an idiot! But at least I know how to do that stuff! And who needs to be taught to kiss and things like that? Everyone knows how to do that!"

"Well excuse _me_ for being inexperienced!"

"Yeah, it was _obvious_ you didn't know what you're doing!" The two had been getting closer and closer in their yelling to where their foreheads were against each other. At Gon's last comment, Killua's eyes widened and his face turned darker than it had been all day.

"It's not like I _planned_ that! And besides, it wasn't like I was trying! I like _girls_ , moron!" He sat back on his seat, crossing his arms. The silence returned before Killua muttered again. "So that kiss doesn't count." Gon looked like he was thinking about something.

"So since it wasn't a _real_ kiss, do you wanna-" Killua's eyes widened.

" _NO!_ " If the other customer's in the café hadn't been paying attention before, they were now. The boy suddenly felt embarrassed by his outburst and shrank back in his seat, tearing up a straw wrapper. His companion blinked in confusion.

"What's wrong? I was just going to suggest-"

"I _know_ what you were going to suggest and it's _not_ happening, you weirdo! What part about _I like girls_ do you not get?" Gon looked hopelessly confused as his friend flailed around.

"I know. That's why I was going to ask if you wanted to just act like it didn't happen." Killua froze.

"Huh?"

"I _said_ , do you want to forget about it and pretend it never happened? I mean we both like girls and it's super weird now so… Wait, what did you think I was going to say?" Gon tilted his head to the side as Killua quietly put his head down on the table. "Killua?" The boy stayed silent with Gon repeatedly whining his name before he finally muttered his answer.

"I thought you wanted to do it again…" A few seconds passed before Gon burst out laughing and poor Killua felt like he could die.

"I mean if you _want_ to…"

"Shut up."

"Hey, Killua?" Killua finally looked up, a look on his face a healthy balance between embarrassment and fury.

" _What_?" Gon simply grinned at him puckering his lips.

"Pucker up!" The café erupted with the boy's laugh before the former assassin proceeded to dump the remains of his milkshake on top of his head.

"Over my dead body!"


End file.
